Development of both the stretched polymer sheet (linear dichroism) experimental method for the determination of polarization directions of electronic transitions in molecules of low symmetry and its theoretical counterparts will be continued. The methods will be combined with polarized emission measurements to determine polarization directions in a series of chromophores of biological interest. The results will be immediately useful for determination of absolute configurations of certain antibiotics and alkaloids, for conformational studies on nucleosides, for studies of the tertiary structure of t-RNA, and for structural studies on elastin. In the long term, they are expected to be generally helpful in studies of molecular organization and packing in complex biological systems and in attempts to calculate natural and magnetic optical activity of complex molecules.